


The Pegasus Star

by stella_pegasi



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Het, Ratings: R, Romance, Stargate Atlantis AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_pegasi/pseuds/stella_pegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard and the crew of the Pegasus Star dock at Alliance Space Station 17 to drop off supplies and take shore leave.  Little do they know what awaits them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pegasus Star

**Author's Note:**

> **Word count:** 3,945  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own them, I would have treated them better.
> 
>  **Written for LiveJournal community sga_saturday's Week 26 Prompt: The Wolf's Cave (photo).**
> 
> I am trying something different…this is Part One of an experiment; I wanted to challenge myself to see if I could begin a story with one prompt and continue it through a few more prompts. So…next week, I will hopefully write Part Two of this story using the prompt our wonderfully clever mods give us for Week 27. Like I said, hopefully!

  


  


**THE PEGASUS STAR**

 _By stella_pegasi_

 **Part One: The Wolf's Cave**

The Pegasus Star arced around Alliance Starbase 17 toward its assigned docking arm; pilot Evan Lorne at the helm. The independent freighter was carrying supplies for various departments on the station as well as a passenger manifest of twenty new station employees. Gently, Lorne nudged the large ship’s docking port into the capture ring and sealed the lock.

A deep voice sounded over the comsys, "Pegasus Star, open your hatch for inspection."

Lorne glanced over his shoulder at his captain, "Do we let 'em in?"

John Sheppard's left eyebrow rose, "Nothing to hide…this time; invite them onboard."

Lorne nodded and released the hatch, within minutes Station Security was swarming toward the cargo holds. From the bridge, a ship-wide announcement informed the passengers to proceed to Deck 4 for document review before disembarking. Thirty minutes later, satisfied that the security tags placed on the cargo holds prior to leaving Earth were intact the security detail departed and the supply depot personnel boarded, entered the decrypting code to unlock the bins, and began to unload the cargo.

Commander Dag Reilly, Station Security Assistant Chief, entered the bridge, "Well, Sheppard, looks like you're gonna make quite a haul on this run. What asshole decided you were trustworthy enough to transport Alliance supplies?"

Sheppard shrugged, "Obviously not you."

The commander's eyes narrowed, "How long are you planning on remaining on Starbase 17? Not long, I hope."

"Ummm, I don't know…got a crew anxious to relax and SB17 is such a fun place, such fun people like you. Next cargo pickup isn't for two weeks; we have a few days before we have to leave, pick up our next load, and head back to Earth. So...I guess we'll be here a while, Reilly…want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd only have dinner with you if it were your last meal. Unfortunately, your documents seem to be in order, so you are free to disembark." Reilly turned to leave the bridge, but stopped, "Please try to cause some trouble, Sheppard; I'd love to throw your ass in the brig."

"Good to see you too, Reilly."

The bridge door slid shut and Lorne remarked casually, "We should have killed him when we had the chance. He deserved to die after nearly getting us all killed on Theron."

"Yeah, he did…but then how would we be able to make his life miserable?" Turning to a slender woman with angular features, sitting at the navigator's console, Sheppard said, "Teldy, request a ship's monitor from the harbor master, leave the time opened ended, and then inform the crew they are on leave until further notice."

"Aye, sir."

Sheppard rose from his command chair, "Who's ready for some R&R? Me…I want a large steak and a Sperian Scotch…no, make that a bottle of Sperian Scotch."

From a dark corner of the bridge, a deep voice belonging to Ronon Dex, chief of security for the Pegasus, mumbled, "Lead the way, captain."  


~ooOoo~

Starbase 17 was the largest Alliance base in the galaxy, and was strategically located between five of the most populated solar systems. The base had become more than a military outpost; it was a major commercial hub, not to mention a haven for the miscreants of the galaxy. Choosing to look the other way, the Alliance allowed a section of the base, known as the Underground, to become a respite for the more questionable members of society.

The Underground, specifically the Traders bar, was the destination of John Sheppard and Ronon Dex, accompanied by Lorne and ship’s doctor, Carson Beckett. Traders was the largest and most popular of all the bars on SB17; even during the early evening hours, the saloon was packed.

As Sheppard and Dex walked in, a squeal of delight echoed over the din of voices and music, and a whirlwind came out of nowhere, jumping into Dex’s arms. The copper-haired beauty, Teyla Emmagan, was the proprietor of Traders, and was a long-time friend of Dex and Sheppard. She kissed Ronon Dex deeply, then with her legs still wrapped around his waist, she reached for Sheppard, pulled him to her, and kissed him deeply as well.

“It has been many days…months…since I have seen you gorgeous hunks. Where have you been?”

Sheppard kissed her again, briefly, "Hauling freight to the Carga system…took four months before we got back to Earth, and picked up this gig." He touched the tip of her nose with his fingertip, "Promise…I won't keep him away for so long again."

Teyla slid out of Ronon's arms and hugged Lorne and Beckett, then wrapped Ronon's arms back around her shoulders, "I know you guys want food, so I'll tell Poppi to bring steaks and all the trimmings for you, and don't worry John, there's a case of Sperian with your name on it." She tugged on Ronon's long dreadlocks, "Now, please excuse me as I take this gorgeous man to my quarters and make him pay for being away for so long; later, boys."

Sheppard, Lorne, and Beckett found a table near the large video screen, broadcasting the start of a latos ball game. Beckett flipped the terminal built into the table to the betting screen and placed a bet.

"You even understand latos, Beckett?" Sheppard asked absently as he focused on the scantily clad barmaid serving their drinks.

"Of course I do laddie," sounding somewhat indignant. "You don't think I gamble just to gamble, now do ya?"

Taking a long sip of his scotch first, Sheppard answered, "Uh….considering we can't go back to Hovari because you owe Poza so much money, yeah, I think you gamble just to gamble."

Beckett knocked back his scotch, grabbing the bottle to pour another, "Poza's a pig, and you are a cheeky bastard."

"At least I'm not a pig," he replied. Turning to Lorne, he asked, "Where's Cadman?"

Lorne sneered, "Zelenka's got her running diagnostics on the engines…he thought he felt something amiss. She promised she'd be along shortly; I got us a room at the hotel. Don't plan on seeing you guys until we're ready to blow this joint."

Sheppard gazed around the dark bar. Deep blue fabric covered the walls, banquettes, and cushions; soft rose and violet lighting bathed everyone, and everything in an ethereal glow. Numerous mirrors of all styles and sizes hung on the perimeter walls, reflecting the glittering lights. He chuckled to himself, what was the old saying about girls getting prettier at closing time?" Well, Traders never closed and in this light, everyone looked good. He finished his first drink and poured another, then sat back in the comfortable chair and watched the game until the dinner arrived.

The one thing Sheppard enjoyed more than the ambiance and the scotch at Traders was the food. He hurriedly cut into the succulent thick steak, the aroma of the grilled meat filling his senses. He knew the meat was from a synthicator but Teyla had spared no expense on the kitchen equipment, procuring the best synthicator manufactured. She then searched the galaxy for the best chef she could find, and Zora Lacurn was that chef. He was an immigrant from the Longorno system; a refugee after a comet struck a planet near his homeworld. Zora had been with Teyla, since she had opened the bar seven years ago, after they had all left the Alliance Star Command.

The three men were about halfway through their meal when chief engineer, Radek Zelenka and weapons expert/assistant engineer Laura Cadman arrived. The beautiful strawberry blond turned a lot of heads when she walked in with good reason. She was no longer dressed in the uniform the crew wore, but in a pale sage-green dress cut to display her assets. Cadman's beaming smile, which lit up the room, was meant for only one person, Evan Lorne. As Sheppard watched her approach, he wasn't certain if he was happy for his long-time friend or extremely jealous of him.

The men rose, and Cadman laughed at them, "Well, perhaps I should wear this dress more often. That's the first time I've seen you guys display such manners."

Zelenka scoffed, "How do you know they are not standing for me?"

Beckett, already on his fourth scotch, grinned, "Well, perhaps if ya wore a dress like that, we might."

Sheppard chuckled at Beckett's comment, then asked, "Radek, what's wrong with the engines? Lorne said you thought something was hinky."

Radek wrinkled his nose, "Not really hinky, but I thought there was an interruption in the warp stream."

Annoyance crossed Sheppard's face, "Was there?"

Cadman spoke, "No, sir; there was a faulty sensor, engines are fine." Radek replied with a harrumph, apparently not convinced.

"Well…let's not worry about the engines tonight; first night of fun we've had in a long time, let's enjoy." Sheppard returned to his steak.

About an hour later, after everyone had eaten, Lorne and Cadman bid goodnight and left for their hotel. Sheppard, Beckett, and Zelenka found an empty banquette in a cozy corner, and ordered another couple of bottles of Sperian, and they settled in waiting for the floorshow to begin. Promptly, at 2200 hours, the lights on the round stage to the left of their seats brightened and a beautiful Vernonian woman began singing. Her pale blue skin luminescent in the rose and violet light of the club, her voice was sultry and enticing. Next, an exotic dancer took the stage, her erotic moves capturing the attention of the patrons, including Sheppard. At least he was enthralled by her until he caught a glimpse of a late arrival, who sat at a small table a short distance from him.

Sheppard felt his throat constrict as he gazed at the woman who just arrived with a male companion. She was breathtaking; her thick dark hair fell to her shoulders, glittering in the light beaming down from the small spots in the ceiling. She was tiny, barely over five feet tall; her petite body was curvaceous, lush in all the right places. Dressed in a simple gray tunic and black slacks, her only adornment was a heavy ornate silver necklace dangling around her neck.

Her companion, a brown-haired man with a pale complexion, appeared to be very animated about something. He was talking rapidly, his hands moving in the air to emphasize his words. Sheppard could see she was frustrated about something, as she kept giving only short answers in reply to his ramblings. When a barmaid approached, she threw up her hand to stop the man from talking as she spoke to the server. As soon as the barmaid left, the man began talking again, and the beautiful woman dropped her head into her hands.

Sheppard lost all interest in the floorshow; his only interest was watching the mysterious beauty. Once she had a drink in front of her, she had sipped it, as though it was the last thing she wanted, yet she gripped the squat, heavy glass tightly. Her companion was still talking but hunched over a vidpad that he was busy typing on, stopping occasionally to punch the air to make a point. Sheppard had no idea how much time passed, until Zelenka's voice broke him out of his trance.

"Colonel, here comes Anne, Chuck, and Dusty."

Sheppard nodded, barely paying attention. At least, he wasn't paying attention until his navigator Anne Teldy yelled the name 'Ana' and made a beeline for the woman who had captured Sheppard's attention, while Chuck and Dusty joined their teammates. He watched, his heart pounding, as Teldy approached the woman she called Ana. The two women embraced, clearly pleased to see each other. They spoke for several minutes, then Teldy gestured toward the banquette where her friends were seated and Ana looked in his direction for the first time.

He could feel her gaze at she looked at him, and his heart raced. For what felt like an eternity, their eyes locked, and he was lost. When she looked away to talk with Teldy again, he felt chilled, desperate for her gaze again. Ana and Teldy talked for a few more minutes, embraced, then Ana tugged on the man's arm. He rose and they left the bar, but not before Ana glanced over her shoulder toward him. Sheppard could only wonder if she was looking back at her friend, or if she was looking at him.

Anne Teldy joined her friends, sitting next to Radek. Sheppard was bursting to ask about Ana, while attempting to appear nonchalant as he asked, "Who was that woman?"

Teldy grabbed Radek's drink from his hand, took a gulp, and leaned over the engineer. "Ana Élan, she's an old friend from college. Actually, she's a few years older than I am, was my instructor in exo-archeology; I took the class before I joined the ASC to learn more about the places I hoped to see." Radek reached for his drink, but Teldy finished it off before handing the glass back to him. "Said she was here searching for something; said she'd tell me at lunch tomorrow when we catch up."

Sheppard nodded and tried not to appear too interested. He motioned for another bottle of Sperian and tried to concentrate on the latest act…a native dance performed by Burian women. Even the exotic and nearly nude dancers couldn't keep him from thinking about the enticing Ana Élan.

~ooOoo~

Sheppard left the bar about 0200 hours, leaving his friends still partying, and headed for Teyla's private quarters. She kept a spare bedroom off-limits to anyone but him. Around 0400 hours Sheppard woke abruptly as he felt a warm, small, and naked body snuggle against him. For a brief second, he imagined the soft warmth was Ana Élan, until Teyla whispered into his ear.

"What are you doing alone tonight, Colonel Sheppard? All these beautiful women on the station and you couldn't find one to have a little fun with?" Her voice was teasing, her breath soft on his ear.

"Hey, no more 'colonel,' remember; it's just John now."

"Okay, 'just John now,' why are you sleeping alone? I expected to come in here and find you having mad passionate sex with some hot woman. I might even have joined in."

"Speaking of mad sex, what the hell are you doing in here? You left with Ronon; I figured that in a few days, I'd have to pry him from you…so what gives?"

"He is sleeping; said I wore him out. I believe you are working him entirely too hard."

Sheppard chuckled, "Hey, don't blame me; I think it's you who wore him out. I swear…you're never satisfied are you?"

She stretched languidly, wrapping a toned leg around him, her breasts pressing into his bare chest. "No, I happen to enjoy sex very much 'just John now'; since I wasn't sleepy, I thought I'd come see if you wanted to play."

He sighed deeply, as he ran his hand along her bare back, "Don't tempt me."

"I know…I know…you are saving yourself for the right woman."

Chuckling, he shifted his body slightly, pulling her closer, "Hey, once you were off the market, what was the point?"

She pushed up, leaning on her elbow, "Who was the bitch that hurt you so bad that you walk away from every woman who shows the slightest bit of interest in you? You have never told me."

He didn't answer, and she continued, "Not all women are bad, John; you might be surprised if you just try. I mean wouldn't you like to have a woman to do this, " she raked her fingers down his chest, slipping her fingertips under the waistband of his boxers. "Why do you wear these things to bed?" As she began to push her fingers deeper, he grabbed her hand and held it against his abdomen.

"Don't Teyla; you're gorgeous and I love you but not that way. Besides, have you noticed that Ronon is a hell of a lot bigger than I am? He'd kill me if I touched you."

"You're probably the only man he wouldn't kill." She squeezed his hand slightly. "You know…he never asks if I am faithful to him when he's away.”

"Are you?"

Teyla pushed hard against him, trying to pull away, but he held her tightly, "Just got my answer. Why don't you tell him?"

She buried her face in his chest, "I'm afraid to tell him; I don't want him to think I'd ever try to keep him here. He belongs out there with you."

"You could come back to us, rejoin the team. Then you could be with him all the time."

"I can't...I have the bar to run." This time when she tried to pull away, he let her. "I have responsibilities; I can't just walk away."

"Look, I'm working on getting a contract with a regular run between Earth and here. It's been a long time...the Alliance seems to have put our little issue behind them. Hopefully, we'll be here once a month if it all works out."

Dim light from the station's perimeter lights seeped through the viewport, and illuminated Teyla's broad smile, "I would love you forever for that John Sheppard."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Go back to Ronon. Who knows…he's had a little sleep; he might be waiting for you."

She cradled his head in her hands, and kissed him gently, "Thank you."

He felt the warmth radiating from her vanish, leaving a cold void next to his body. As he drifted off to sleep, he imagined that Ana Élan had taken her place.

~ooOoo~

For one of the rare times in his life, John Sheppard stayed in bed until nearly 0900 hours. He exited an elevator on one of the commercial levels about midmorning, heading for one of the popular restaurants on that level that served breakfast. SB17 was bustling. Numerous companies that did business with the planets in the nearby solar systems maintained offices on the station. Along with the military and the tourist trade, there was always a high number of people milling about the station.

He entered his favorite coffee shop, ordered a house blend, a breakfast sandwich, and then found a table along the concourse to watch the crowds. As he sipped his coffee, Sheppard thought about Teyla's words. 'Not all women are bad.' He grimaced, knowing that Teyla was right, but also knowing that one 'bitch,' as Teyla called her, could ruin the entire bunch. That 'one' was his ex-wife, Nancy, who had given up on him shortly after he received command of the Centar, an ASC starcruiser. She had complained and complained about his being gone for so many months at a time and had insisted that he resigned from Space Command. When he had refused, instead asking her to come with him since the ASC had begun to allow families to travel on starcruisers, Nancy balked. She was not joining him, gallivanting around the galaxy; she made that quite clear. When he left Earth in command of the starcruiser, Nancy filed for divorce.

He grabbed a refill and sat back down thinking about the very visceral reaction that he experienced to the mysterious Ana, not just an aching in his loins but a fervent desire to know her. It had been a long time since he had met anyone who had intrigued him as much as Ana Élan had done in a matter of seconds. He had to figure out how he was going to manage an introduction, without betraying how desperate he was for that to happen.

Sheppard was contemplating scenarios when Ronon contacted him, wanting to head to the RecDec to work out and play some games. After the amount of alcohol that he had consumed the night before, he decided exercise was a good idea, even if he didn't have the desire at that precise moment. He drank the last of his coffee and headed for the elevator bank, thinking at least he could occupy his mind and stop thinking about a small woman with shiny dark hair.

~ooOoo~

After a few hours of play, Sheppard and Ronon Dex returned to Traders for lunch. Beckett and Zelenka joined them, having just gotten up after drinking all night. Teyla provided the two with the latest hangover cure, and both were almost human again by the time lunch arrived. The group was discussing what they could get into during the afternoon when Sheppard noticed Teldy coming toward the table. His pulse rate began to pick up slightly, as anticipation swept over him.

"Colonel, " Teldy began, having never been able to stop calling him by his former rank, "could I see you for a second, sir?"

He stood up, "Sure, Teldy." He looked at his companions, "Back in a second, guys."

He followed Teldy onto the main concourse, where she stopped. "My friend, Ana, she needs a favor. Her father is missing and no one will help her; I told her, well, sir, I told her that we would."

"Teldy…"

"I know…I didn't have the right to tell her that, but she's my friend, and I want to help her. Please…just listen to her before you refuse."

"I'll listen," but he already knew whatever Ana Élan needed help with, he was going to say yes.

They entered the largest hotel in the Underground, and Teldy led him to a small alcove off the main lobby. Ana Élan was staring out a small viewport, turning when she heard Teldy call to her. Sitting quietly in one of the chairs was the brown-haired man who was with Ana the night before, his blue eyes surveying Sheppard closely. Sheppard tried to repress the jealousy flaring within him as he wondered what relationship Ana had with him.

"Ana, this is Colonel John Sheppard, captain of the Pegasus Star. Colonel, this is my old friend Dr. Ana Élan, and her friend, Dr. Rodney McKay. Ana's father is Dr. Russell Élan, and he has been missing for several weeks; she needs our help.

Sheppard walked up to her; "Dr. Élan, it is a pleasure to meet you, but I am sorry for the circumstances." The top of her head barely reached his shoulder, and he had never felt the need to protect anyone more in his life.

"Colonel Sheppard, thank you for meeting with me. I have spoken with many who are sympathetic but who have not been able to help me." Her voice was warm, melodic, sultry, and he was instantly mesmerized.

"Your father is missing; what can you tell me about his disappearance?"

"Very little, he is an exo-archeologist; he was working on a project for the Alliance. However, exactly what he was working on, we can't determine; the government tells me that information is on a need to know basis. Apparently, we don't need to know. We don't know why my father was kidnapped, but we have a pretty good idea of where he's being held."

As she as speaking, Sheppard was having difficultly listening to her; he had discovered that her eyes were dark forest green and he was lost in them. He had to force himself to follow her words.

"Where do you suspect he's being held?"

She turned to the viewport, and pointed to the large dark nebula better known as the Wolf's Cave, one of the most recognizable objects in the universe. Stretching out like a ribbon from a pale blue brooch, the dark matter nebula appeared to be a stain on the fabric of the sky.

"I'm almost certain that my father is being held on a planet in a solar system closest to the nebula. That's where I need to go, the Wolf's Cave."

 _End of Part One_

 _To Be Continued…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Part One...hope you enjoyed. We'll see how the next prompt affects the story.


End file.
